


Feverish

by montandom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montandom/pseuds/montandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no actual plot, just explicit shameless smut, really.</p><p>Carmilla has a "outburst of passion" - in Laura's own words - and Laura enjoys that very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT read this while listening to "The Way We Are" by Kate Boy, because this song it's very... sexual ;)
> 
> Also, keep it in mind that's my first time writing any fanfiction, and that english it's not my first language.  
> If you feel like it, you can very gently (because I have fragile ego) correct any typos.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Laura Hollis is content. It’s Friday night-ish, and she had a very, very long tiresome week.

She got to her dorm after her last class of the day, and took a long hot shower just before putting some comfy sweatpants and her favorite tank top. Carmilla is nowhere to be found, so Laura take this time alone to organize their dorm a little bit. She puts some music on and start picking up some clothes from the floor. God knows it’s impossible to organize anything with Carm around. Her vampire girlfriend can be very… distractive.

Thinking about Carm makes Laura smile shyly. Since that useless lesbian vampire come back from the dead, they can't take their hands off each other. Not that she's complaining. Being a some century old bad ass apparently grants Carmilla a lot of experience in "the bed department", as Laura likes to call in her own mind. Basically, things are great in the bed department.  _She loves the bed department._  

She's humming along with the music and organizing something in her desk when the object of her not so pure thoughts barges in the room with a feverish look in her dark brown eyes. Laura jumps a little, mildly scared by the interruption, and lean in in the table, facing Carmilla with concern. The brunette had closed the door, and was standing in the middle of the room, with a burning gaze directed to Laura.

“Carm…? Are you okay?” Laura asks, unsure about the state of mind of her brooding girlfriend.

However, Carmilla isn't in the mood for talking much. She eliminates the distance between them with two large steps, and without any warning, she’s kissing Laura deeply. Laura’s body respond much faster than her mind, and when she fully understand what’s happening her hands are already tangled in Carmilla’s hair and she’s kissing the vampire with equal enthusiasm. Every inch of her body is forcefully pressed against Carmilla’s, as the other girls holds her close by the waist. By the time Carmilla separates their lips and move to place open-mouthed kisses in her neck, Laura’s mind it’s totally lost in a familiar white heat that makes impossible for her to make any questions about this sudden outburst of passion.

“I’m have been thinking about you the whole day…” Carmilla whispers, nipping slightly at her jaw and earning a tiny moan.

Laura doesn't need to look at her girlfriend to know she’s smirking. Carmilla’s hands are travelling to her torso very slowly, feeling and squeezing in the most delicious ways, and the tiny girl is quickly becoming an incoherent mess of shaky breaths and delighted moans, which she tries to hold back by biting her own lip hard.

“Carm…” She says, needy. It's actually kind of embarrassing how quick Carmilla can work her up, but she can't bring herself to care in that moment. 

Carmilla doesn't answer. Apparently "talking" became a very arbitrary decision, since she only does when she wants and never as a response to Laura. She lands a harsh kiss in the human lips and then withdraw herself a little in order to continue her exploration of Laura's body. 

"I want you so bad..." Carmilla says with a husky voice, while squeezing Laura's breasts gently over her shirt. 

Laura is too far gone already. "Please..." She says, feeling her center aching. 

And that's Carmilla's cue. She presses her thigh between Laura's legs, making the small girl whimper while Carmilla quickly removes Laura's tank top and run her nails trough the girl's flat stomach. Carmilla find her girlfriend lips again and they engage in a sloppy kiss, because Laura is now shameless grinding on her, desperate for some friction. The vampire places both of her hands in Laura's waist in order to slow her down, earning an almost protest that vanishes fast when she starts sucking the tiny girl's pulsing point. She pins Laura further against the desk with her own hips to keep her steady, and her lips don't leave Laura's neck while she toys with the waist band of Laura's sweatpants. 

"I wanna do you hard, Laura..." Carmilla whispers, biting her earlobe with calculated delicacy.

 "Yes..." Laura manages to say, despite being almost completely breathless. "Yes..." She cups Carmilla's cheek with her hand and gaze direct into her girlfriend's eyes. They are heated and full of a dark lust, and suddenly she feels a little lost in how much she wants her.

Deep thoughts are gone though, as soon as Carmilla starting kissing her again. Her bra is off without any ceremony and Carmilla has a particular delighted smirk and a bitten lip while slowly dragging Laura's sweatpants down, along with her blue lace. Laura's now fully naked and Carmilla is purposely scanning her whole body with something very close from adoration in her eyes. The brunette drag her hands in every part of skin she can find, and without any warning she attaches her cold red lips to Laura's left nipple and swirl her tongue over it.

" _Fuck..._ " Laura mumbles, throwing her head back and leaning even more on the desk.

Carmilla's smirk is almost palpable while she shifts and sucks the other nipple hard. Laura thinks she never felt so wet in her entire life.

She watches in some kind of weird ravishment while Carmilla discard her own black t-shirt and red bra and unbutton her very tight ~~and very fuckable~~ leather pants. She doesn't pull her pants down, instead looking at Laura suggestively. Without much hesitation, Laura get on her knees and start dragging Carmilla's pants down, appreciating every new piece of skin exposed. Once the pants are gone, Laura hooks her fingers in both sides of Carmilla's red lace and very slowly pulls it down. She can feel Carmilla's eyes on her, watching everything, presumably with her permanent mischievous smile. Her girlfriend is now glorious naked in front of her, and _oh, so, so close_ , that Laura's it's practically breathing in her core. 

She looks up to Carmilla, with a faux innocence especially designed to provoke. And then very slowly, very deliberated, she leans closer and drag her flat tongue along Carmilla's wet center. Carmilla's mouth opens with the sudden wave of pleasure and her breath it's definitely heavier now, she grabs a fistful of Laura's hair and draw her even closer between her legs. Laura closes her eyes and moans with contentment, tasting all of it. 

She's thinking how hot would be, if she could make Carmilla comes like that - _both of them naked, in the middle of the room, she kneeling before Carmilla and just licking her_ \- when Carmilla pulls her hair hard.

"Not just now, cupcake..." Carmilla says, raspy voice and burning eyes, pushing Laura up by the hair. "Get in the bed".

Released of Carmilla's grip, Laura obeys, laying in her yellow pillow. Carmilla is shortly behind.

"On your stomach." The brunette orders, and when Laura obeys again, she get in the bed with her, peppering kisses on her bare shoulder. "Good girl." She says, and Laura just moans on the feeling of Carmilla's wetness against her ass.

Carmilla's lips are suddenly gone, along with the rest of her body that was pressed against Laura's back and before Laura can wonder why she gets pushed by the hair again. She gasps in surprise, and Carmilla laughs mischievously. Carmilla is sitting in her own heels now and Laura is, _well, sitting on Carmilla_ , having her hair firmly gripped and her neck assaulted by warm lips. Carmilla is moving her hips _just right_ against her, and the hand that it's not in Laura's hair is squeezing Laura's breasts deliciously. Laura can no longer hold back any moans, and by now she's just a quivering mess, leaning in on every touch of Carmilla, hoping some kind of release.

Thankfully, her girlfriend has done enough teasing for the day. Carmilla's hand moves from her breasts to her ass, squeezing tightly, and then to Laura's core.

"You are so wet, aren't you, cupcake?" Carmilla whispers in her ear, while dragging her fingers up and down, exploring Laura's wetness. "is that what you like?" She asks, tugging Laura's hair firmly and earning yet another pleased and loud moan. 

"Carmilla..." Laura says, in a desperate tone. She can't take anymore. _She needs-OH_

 _That's what she needs._ Carmilla slipped two fingers inside of her without any warning, and is now fucking her _hard_ , just like she wanted to from the start. Every thrust is followed with a tug in the hair, and the combination of pain, pleasure and _oh, Carmilla being so deep inside of her, so fast, and so hard,_ is almost too much for Laura, who is now being dangerously vocal, moans very close to shameless screams of delight.

The room is filled with this moans, Carmilla's growls and the distinct wet sound ~~of fucking.~~  It's too hot, and it only take a few minutes for Laura to come hard on Carmilla's fingers. She cries out Carmilla's name trough her orgasm, and the brunette releases her grip on the hair in order to keep Laura from falling onto the bed. She wraps her arm around Laura waist, keeping her fingers inside of her girlfriend with slow gentle thrusts, and placing kisses on the back of Laura's neck.

Laura feels exhausted. Yes, the sex had always been great, but this new rough, fast sex it's different - good different, very good - and she's feeling warm and sleepy after such a intense orgasm.

"Uh-oh, cupcake. I hope you are not tired yet..." Carmilla says, feeling Laura's body getting too relaxed on her embrace. "I have only just begun." The vampire smirks, her lazy thrust picking up a pace again.

Laura lets out a half growl, half laugh. "We are going to wake the whole dorm like that..."

"Oh, yeah..." Carmilla answer, bitting her shoulder playfully. "It's gonna be a long night, creampuff."

_Oh yeah._

Laura Hollis is more than content is this friday night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, mate!  
> You can find me here: l-elephant-blanc.tumblr.com


End file.
